


The Hunter and the Bull

by cervidae



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Kamui is messy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervidae/pseuds/cervidae
Summary: The Hunter made a home under the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialdelivery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialdelivery/gifts).



For as long as he could remember, Niles had found solace in the night sky. Many a restless night had been spent gazing at the stars, their gentle light his only comfort in the dangerous streets of Nohr. Moonlight guided him to whatever he called a home that week, and the shadows it cast kept him safe from those who intended to harm him. The sun illuminated too much of the grimy underbelly of his country, and only in the night could he find peace.

Even as winter came through softer than the snow it would bring to Nohr, the beginning of the night sky became earlier and tempting on tired eyes, the constellations shone just as glimmering as when the sun set in the warmer summer nights. Niles’ face felt heavy underneath the darkness, eye half lidded as it shifted between each star in Orion. The cold air reflected off the pool of the jade spring, causing him to move slightly before noticing a rustling from behind.

Kamui had noticed Niles’ still half-sleeping form from afar. It had been a long night; full of preparation and stress, the small prince could feel the tension in his shoulders as if every muscle in his sore body had constricted itself as punishment from the lack of sleep he had continuously granted himself. There was something calming of the other’s presence, maybe it was the moon’s light illuminating around the face of the archer. Any amount of moonlight could romanticize, however, Kamui had long felt something attaching him to Niles’ peaceful figure.

“Do you know a lot about the stars, Niles?” A chill went through Kamui’s spine as the wind whispered again. He lingered above the other man, staring up at the galaxies out of reach.

Niles moved an arm from resting behind his head, to holding himself up to face the other, giving him the other half of his attention that the lingering starlight did not. “Enough, if you were interested… Seems there are plenty of Nohrian scholars on the subject. Leo had some books in his collection.” He brushed it off as nothing, despite being fascinated in the subject since he was a boy. He always found himself gazing up at the sky until he found rest one way or another. Once he discovered the history of constellations and each star, he couldn’t help but spend those same restless nights reading about the same sky that helped him find peace.

Even from below, the older man could tell how dark the circles beneath Kamui’s eyes had become since the beginning of the war.

“I never thought too much about it, just the little things I picked up from Leo…” His glance escaped to the moon as his sentence drifted away to but a mumble, waxing in the distance to just past half full.

A glimpse of a smile appeared on Niles’ face, “You seem a little tired, milord, shouldn’t y—“

“You can call me Kamui, haven’t I mentioned we are all equals? I may be called prince, but we are far from Nohr now.” He interjected Niles’ half attempt at derailing any sort of meaningful conversation. “…Teach me something you’ve learned about the stars.” There was no doubt of the strength that lay inside Kamui, whether it was his words or his leadership, Niles always seemed to remind himself of this.

“Then… _Kamui_ … I will teach you.” He sat up from his position right below the stars. Kamui joined him, keeping maybe a little too close for Niles’ full comfort. If he couldn’t have emotional distance, it would have been pleasant to at least have a semblance of physical distance. The stars meant more to him than he wanted to lead onto conversation, but the prince insisted, and seemed passionate in the moment.

Niles pointed up at one of the brighter stars, tracing alongside its paired others. “If I’m not mistaken, you were born under Taurus, were you not?” Kamui nodded, not really finding much significance of the sign related to him. “That’s its constellation, right now you can actually see it in full… They say he glares over at Orion, the hunter…” He points out the other cluster of stars, connecting its dots with his finger.  
  
“How can you tell each constellation from each other? If I’m looking right, that doesn’t look much like a bull,” Kamui traced what he thought was the constellation with his own hand, pondering the shape over.

“Humans find comfort in familiarity, we may not know much about the sky or what lies beyond us, but we know about bulls. We know about hunters. These constellations precede us, but as people we all can relate. Our myths differ, but we all see the same animal in the sky.” Niles felt the words spill out of his lips like vomit, regret following in much the same fashion once he saw the look on Kamui’s face.

Kamui’s smile really said it all, red eyes shining like he had found a precious stone amongst some rock. “So, is there a metaphor lingering in your words? The Bull and The Hunter, do you relate to them?”  
  
Niles’ words were quick, taking any attempt to keep the prince from pressing his buttons further, “Perhaps if I was calling you bull-headed, I’d find a metaphor.”

“ _Perhaps_ , I’m sensing you’d rather strike a bull down than allow it to look you in the eye.” It was obvious Kamui thought he was clever, however much he knew he should be treading lightly. He found Niles to be beautiful, all of his facets something unique and special. Each conversation with him was more like a lesson—each he longed for. He was nothing like the nobles he had grown alongside. He kept his eyes on the other man, watching him shift under the pressure he felt from the prince’s words.  
  
“Is this not enough for you?” Niles gestured to their proximity, “Is there something from me you need, or must I teach a lesson I never asked to learn? You act as if you want to know more of me, but I don’t look just anyone in the eye because they will it.” He now stared point blank into Kamui’s admittedly handsome eyes, taking back control of the conversation, despite his distaste for the eye contact. He sighed, and with a click of his tongue pointed back to the sky, “There are so many legends of great heroes becoming part of the stars,” He pointed out the portion of Perseus that could be seen, “Myths being told for thousands of years, just like this one. That’s Perseus, you can’t see her in the winter sky, but he was lucky enough for his wife to join him, too.”

Kamui kept silent, Niles didn’t often speak like this, and he hoped to cherish the emotion in the moment.

“The night may be dangerous for people like you, milord, but people like me weren’t meant to exist during the day. The stars were often all I had.”

“Niles,” Kamui hummed in response, knowing the truth behind his words, “If I’m not imposing… You have me as well.” The smaller man moved to place a gentle hand upon the archer’s well-built shoulder. Their eyes meeting for a second in questioning before Kamui placed soft lips upon Niles’ own; long lashes barely grazing on his cheeks as red eyes fluttered closed in trust. Niles tensed at the tender touches, his brow furrowing as he felt confusion continue to brew inside of him.

The prince was beautiful, his certainty and ways had begun to bewitch him into believing in ideas that once seemed ridiculous. Niles was never a man to have neither his heart flutter, nor to seek out a man for such an innocent sign of romance. But from the way his stomach churned, and his heart beat faster – much like the heart of the man leaned on top of him – he thought that perhaps… Just once might not be such a burden to bear.

Niles’ lips moved in return, more hesitant than he had ever felt for such a chaste kiss. Kamui’s lips were gentle, yet confident, and Niles almost felt shy in the moment—later he would convince himself it was just being caught off guard, that he would never catch feelings over such a short acquaintanceship. Thus, he made sure to be the first to pull away. His expression immediately became coy in defense, “Milord, that was _such_ a tender kiss… I’m sure those soft lips could be put to good use.”

The dragonblooded boy just gave a peaceful smile, “I’m sure they could, if you called me Kamui during.” Before Niles could even make sure he heard correctly, he swore he could see Kamui’s bright red eyes sparkle as if he knew in that moment how enticing he was.

“Oh, do tell what you would do for me… _Milord_.” Kamui’s hand, which by now had travelled to Niles’ leg, began rubbing his muscular outer thigh firmly. His delicate fingers slipped downwards to press into the dip underneath his knee, allowing his fingertips to just barely caress Niles’ thigh through his worn out pants. Kamui’s bright eyes shone intensity, not only due to being defied, but to assert his intent. Niles’ smirk grew just noticeably bigger under the moonlight, “Oh… My apologies, _Lord Kamui_ , have I struck a chord? How dare someone like myself not know his place.”

“Why waste the precious use of my mouth telling you instead of showing?” Niles raised his eyebrows at the suggestion, feeling himself already half-hard from Kamui’s seductive quips, and his fingertips already lingering above his crotch, not waiting for permission but rather waiting for Niles to give in. He gave in. He bucked his hips upwards, taking the challenge from the other man wholeheartedly. Kamui gripped him from above his pants, stroking as best as he could while his dick remained confined. He was clumsy, inexperienced, but he knew what he liked, and he knew how much he wanted this. Niles had fascinated the prince since they had formally met – fascinated in many ways, shown by the similar heat he felt between his own thighs.

Kamui wasted no time freeing Niles’ cock, just adjusting his pants enough to allow himself full access. One hand gripped onto the archer’s hip for balance, the other had a hold of the base of Niles’ now fully hard shaft.

“Aren’t you afraid someone will catch you out here, with me? That’s quite reckless of a prince.” Kamui needed no quick quip response; he had full control here. Niles closed his eye and gave a low hum of approval.

The smaller built man smiled gently, happy to please. He gladly furthered his process, stretching his lips around the head of Nile’s dick, hoping he didn’t lose his pseudo-commanding position due to noticeable inexperience. Kamui’s long lashes fluttered closed as he concentrated, sucking steadily on the head before moving back to widely lick along the broad side of the shaft, leaving kisses and soft suckles as he made his way back up. Kamui let some breath out of his lungs before working up the courage, trying to open his throat as much as he could before attempting to take in Niles’ length. Slowly, he took more of him in until he felt him hit the back of his throat. Kamui could hear a low, quiet laugh and a quick, “Good boy,” From the man above him.

Niles would gladly admit how beautiful Kamui looked with his mouth taut around him, brow furrowed in concentration. The only thing making him more gorgeous was when curious eyes opened up to look back up at him. Niles was almost shocked at how someone so sheltered could become so uninhibited, so quick to learn. His coarse fingers gripped and tangled themselves into Kamui’s thick silvery-blonde locks, trying to thrust just enough more of himself into his mouth. Kamui coughed, slight tears welling at the corners of his eyes, but he persevered, pushing himself further only to pull back up and lick sweetly at the salty precum he could feel at the back of his throat.

Kamui took the hand that was stroking firmly at the base of Niles’ dick to reach down and relieve himself of lingering pressure. He unzipped the pair of casual beige pants he was wearing, swiftly gripping at himself. Kamui moaned around Niles as he touched his own dick, fumbling to keep a rhythm between his tongue and his own hand. Despite his efforts, keeping up with both proved harder than he planned. Spit dripped out of his mouth, making an easy mess of his face as he eagerly sucked along the sides of Niles’ cock. Half lidded eyes looked back up towards the white haired man, curious and perhaps a little desperate for approval. Niles’ head was tilted back; lips pursed gently, his rough hands continuing to pet at Kamui’s thick hair.  
  
“Kamui…” Niles began between heated breaths, “Take off your pants. And, bring your ass towards me.”

He wiped his swollen lips with the back of his hand, a little ungracefully. “So commanding…” Kamui grinned at himself, “A please and thank you would be nice; after all, I’m doing you a service.”

“Ah, so the prince _does_ like his ass being kissed by others? I thought you had wished to remain casual between comrades? So spoilt.” Niles tugged playfully up at the root of Kamui’s hair, the corners of his lips turning up into a smug smile. Kamui gasped at the sensation, cheeks turning red in embarrassment when he felt his dick throb in response.

“Say what you will, but you’re the one asking for my ass on a silver platter, _sir_.” Kamui retorted as he stood to unceremoniously step out of his pants. He found a comfortable spot bringing his ass towards Niles’ face, legs spread on either side of his chest. Kamui continued where he left off before Niles’ request, allowing himself time to adjust back to his length. One hand found balance as the other curiously played with Niles’ balls, granting him a low groan.

Niles rested up on his elbows, fingers gripping at either side of Kamui’s asscheeks and spreading them. Kamui visibly tensed, his back muscles becoming stiff. “Cute…” Niles murmured, “This is one thing you can trust me with, you can relax.” Kamui attempted a semblance of relaxation, but having no experience with his ass being looked at, let alone touched…

Cool breaths reached Kamui, giving his skin goose bumps and the feeling. Niles took the opportunity to rub a finger against Kamui’s asshole, his thumb rubbing around the ring. Kamui gasped once again, biting his lip to hold back his voice. Niles laughed in response, rubbing harder in an attempt to solicit actual noise from the other. He grazed a knuckle over Kamui’s taint before humming in thought. Keeping his ass spread, Niles leaned in to lick broadly against Kamui’s asshole, receiving an eager moan in turn. Immediately, Niles began licking with more fervor, lapping up every inch he could around Kamui’s hole.

Kamui was amazed at how much he was enjoying this, his body almost taking control of itself as he pressed back against Niles’ mouth. He sloppily sucked at Niles’ dick, feeling his face coated with spit. He gripped again at his own cock, hastily jerking in excitement. Niles’ fingers were pressed tightly into his hipbones, keeping Kamui from thrusting both towards his own hand and back against his tongue. Kamui felt his muscles tense and relax as he got closer to climax, every swipe of Niles’ tongue bringing him there. Niles’ tongue dipped into him, and Kamui felt as if all his pent up tension spilled out at once. He threw his head back, moaning as he came all over his fingers and Niles’ shirt.

Niles relaxed back onto his elbows, letting go of his tight grip on Kamui’s hips. “Not going to warn me before you make a mess?” Kamui was breathing heavily above Niles’ dick, regaining his thoughts.

“ S’not polite talking with your mouth full, Niles.” His mouth was still numb from the aggressive suckling. Although, it was embarrassing how much of a mess Niles so easily made him.

“Speaking of, did I ever say you could stop?” Niles’ slapped Kamui’s ass, the sting reverberating through his fingers. Kamui jumped in shock before shuddering and going back to his ministrations.

Kamui returned to sucking with more fervor than before, the hollows of his cheeks becoming more apparent as he took more into his mouth. He was taking as much as he possibly could, his eyes watering as the head of Niles’ cock hit the back of his throat. His fist began to jerk whatever his mouth couldn’t take in. Although he was no expert, his enthusiasm made the movements so much more attractive. Niles gladly let Kamui ‘service’ him.

Niles stroked at Kamui’s back, humming in approval. He thrust upwards into Kamui’s mouth. Kamui grabbed at Niles’ thighs for support, letting him fuck his mouth while he gagged against the welcome intrusion. Niles let out a breathy sigh, finding it incredible that Kamui would be so obedient towards this. He kept bucking his hips up into Kamui’s mouth until he felt himself reaching the edge, giving a slight groan as he came into the back of Kamui’s throat.

Immediately, Kamui shot back in shock. He tried to swallow as much as he could, but mostly ended up coughing as cum dribbled out the sides of his mouth and back down onto Niles’ dick.

“Eating so messily isn’t becoming of a prince, milord. Where are your manners?” Niles smirked.

“I don’t think you particularly mind.” Kamui grabbed the bottom of his linen top, wiping the mess from his face and neck. He shuffled back into his pants while Niles adjusted his own back into place, not bothering to clean himself up. Kamui lay next to Niles in the grass. “I’d go so far to say you like it a little messy.”

“A _little_ messy?” Niles laughed, “If that was a little, perhaps someone should teach you better manners.” He began sitting up, dusting off his elbows and wiping his own mouth. Kamui stared back up at the stars, for some reason, the moon seemed so much brighter than it had the last time he looked. Niles stood, staring back at the sky as well.

“Don’t want to stay and teach me more about the stars, Niles?” Kamui tried not to pout. He glanced over towards Orion, it’s brightest star Rigel almost shimmering.

"I’ll consider it. In a few weeks time you’ll be able to see more, Orion will pass, as will Taurus. Auriga comes in, if you’d like me to show him to you.” Niles trailed off in thought.

“Is Auriga special to you as well?” Kamui sat up, suddenly feeling chilly in the night air.

“I’ll let you know.” Niles turned, face still turned upwards towards the sky. Kamui huffed, shuffling upwards to walk over to him and grab his shoulder. Being much shorter, Kamui had to stand on his toes in order to properly kiss Niles on the cheek.

“I’ll be sure to ask again, then.” Niles retreated deeper into himself. He sighed before giving Kamui a quick kiss to the forehead.

“Goodnight… Kamui.” A pause. “We should… do this again sometime.” He began walking back towards his tent.

“Sleep well, Niles.” Kamui crossed his arms as he watched Niles turn his back towards him. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my partner, who is gay, and should stop


End file.
